


Crocodile river

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [14]
Category: Firefly, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному переводу "Немного того"
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Crocodile river

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Kind of Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953798) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 
  * Inspired by [Немного того](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906495) by [fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020), [Marlek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek). 



**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
